


An exciting spymaster

by Dragonposeidon



Series: The kingdom of Sumallintering [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Canon - Video Game, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-31
Packaged: 2021-04-25 14:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: The mistress of spies and secrets knowsthe truth about everything ... and abouteverybody. Cora mills hide her face behinda veil and its heart burning behind a cold exterior. Can Emma Swan find the way to the woman's heart, or will she be caught in Cora's tangled web along the way?
Relationships: Queen of Hearts | Cora/Emma Swan
Series: The kingdom of Sumallintering [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605925
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The "..." indicates the dialogues  
(...) are Emma's thoughts and only hers
> 
> As my writing style has been criticized I change it for my new stories, on the other hand my old ones would be very long to modify and changing the style in the middle would be too mixed consequently they will remain so

**Once upon a time, in a distant country called Sumallintering ...**

There was a kind, caring queen and her wife brilliant, courageous. They shared power with four prominent families and, under their reign, the country was peaceful and prosperous.

A princess is magically born from the true love of the two queens and everyone has prepared a big party for rejoice in this happy event.

But that night, there was an assassination attempt on the royal family and their precious newly born princess ...

Many thought that the queen's spies had turned against her and were in league with the potential assassins.

The princess and the queen consort escaped in a sudden magic snow to never be seen again. The remaining queen fell into a cursed sleep in despair as part of the country succumbed to an eternal winter.

The big four then fought for obtain the throne and the right to reign, assuming the  
power of the queen, which came down to one great war.

The bloodshed ended when families  
agreed to share power, resulting in  
separation of the capital, Storybroke, with the royal castle in its center dividing the capital into four houses thus extending beyond the city walls, respecting the seasons.

Some believe that the princess will return, that the queens will be reunited by their true love and that the long winter beyond the walls of Storybrooke will finally end.

Generations later, this hope is still  
alive and well ...


	2. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Swan meets Cora Mills who wants a favor from the youngest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Emma has pointed ears like an elf
> 
> The story really begins in this chapter
> 
> Do not hesitate to comment

**In an inn on the winter side of Sumllintering, late at night ...**

As the last of their clients rushes into the  
night, Emma Swan, young orphan of twenty-eight years old with long blond hair with hazel eyes and to the elven ears, sighs with relief.

On cold nights, working as a waitress in a  
hot taverna means customers coming in droves, and even after years of practice this can be quite painful.

_(I used to dream that a family would come to me claim at the orphanage and would introduce me into a life filled with luxury ... but those kinds of dreams are for children, and I couldn't afford to think that way for many years. )_

Emma allows herself a brief moment to sit and rest her feet before resuming cleaning of the place before the next influx of customers. 

From her place, she can hear from outside the noise of a coach stopping at the door of the tavern.

_(So late? Then again, maybe they're not from here, and I can't leave them outside in the cold.)_  
" It looks like new customers" Said her colleague. "It's your turn to offer them a room!"

The waitress' voice echoes from the back room.  
"I did it the last time" Emma replies."There is not way it's still my turn. "  
"What? I'm too far away, I can't hear you."  
"Ugh, very good" Emma blows unhappy.

Preparing mentally, she heads out to take care of the type of client she loves the least.

_(Rich people always think they can treat as less than a human.)_

The carriage is one of the largest that Emma has ever seen. She is so distracted by the carriage itself, she almost misses the fact that he there is no check mark.

_(An autonomous carriage? Maybe its owner is a practitioner of magic.)_  
"Hey Hello?" Said Emma unsure. "It must not to be comfortable in there by this cold, it's hot to inside, and we have free rooms, if you want. "

A small dark and bewitching laugh is heard from inside the coach.  
"Thank you but no" Said a better voice. "Tell me my dear, would you be Emma Swan by any chance?"

This triggers dozens of warning rings in Emma's mind, her logic telling her to turn  
heels and return to the tavern.

_(But my instinct tells me to stay, and I never been good at ignoring it. )_  
" ... Who ask for it ?" She said instead.  
"Ah, so it's you" Said the voice. " Maybe you would be kind enough to join me inside my carriage for a longer conversation? "  
"Yeah, you're clearly not around," Emma replies. "Getting into a stranger's carriage is a quick way to be robbed or murdered, and how do you know my name?"  
"Come in here and I'll explain it to you."

Curiosity reaches Emma and against her best judgment, she climbs inside the coach. It is just as luxurious as she imagined, all in velvet velvety, the colors being a brilliant red with bursts of black and white here and there.

_(I have never sat in such a comfortable place before now, let alone a coach.)_

The woman in front of Emma is even more eye-catching, however... 

Her auburn hair with red highlights in a elegant bun, her eyes looking deep brown behind the semi-transparent veil hiding her face. The sensual air in her voice is reflected by each part of her being, from her body language to the plunging neckline that she exposes without shame.

Between the darkness of the interior of the carriage and the veil it wears it is difficult for Emma to distinguish the details of the woman's face ...

_(But I would put my hand to burn that it hides a face as badly attractive as the rest_  
_of it.)_  
"Okay, here I am," said Emma. "Now tell me  
Why? I swear the tavern and the rooms  
are functional, if you needs a place to stay overnight. "

The woman laughs again the sound reminds Emma the sound of the hearth inside the tavern, crackling flames licking around the edges of the blackened wood.  
"Oh believe me, I don't need a place to  
stay. "Said the woman." Actually, I'm here to offer you a more permanent residence, a place where you will not have to do the work of subordinate and where you will have all comfort at hand ... and where you will not have to live with this relentless cold. "

_(Ok, it's clearly too good to be true, like_  
_fairy tale, but I'm past the age to believe such stories. )_  
"Yeah, shoot the other one," said Emma, who couldn't impress.  
"Sorry?"  
"You didn't even tell me your name." Explain the blonde. "And I'm supposed to believe that you're offering me a luxury life out of the clear gray sky? I'm not buying it!  
What is the scam? "

The woman leans forward, and Emma lets herself almost think she’s really intrigued.  
"You're right, it was in bad taste" Admits it  
women. "My name is Cora Mills, I live in Storybrooke, and I offer you the opportunity to do it too. "  
"By the simple kindness of your heart!" Sniffs Emma. "No, I don't think, seriously, what do you want to trade?"  
"You are much smarter than I expected."

Cora leans forward, one hand drifting toward her neck to come and play with a necklace, drawing Emma's attention to her cleavage, finally ...

_(Shit, don't be distracted by the beautiful_  
_women! This is how you get into trouble. )_  
"Is there nothing I can't offer you to convince you?" Cora asks. " Whatever  
that you want more than anything? "

It's clear what Cora offers, but ...  
"My family" Emma responds.  
"Sorry?" Said Cora really surprised.  
"I want to know who my family is" Explain the blonde hair. "That's all I ever wanted  
all my life, but it's impossible. "

In the dim light, Emma can just make out the jagged curve of Cora's smile, cutting like a blade.  
"More possible than you think" She said. "So? Do we have an agreement?"

Cora extends one of her hands, soft and unused for manual work. Emma takes a deep breath, allowing herself a last moment to scream inside, then she nods and shakes Cora's hand.  
"Treat!"


	3. The knight and the pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival at Storybrooke Emma meets new characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Cora carries a cane but only for aesthetics
> 
> David is in no way related to Emma
> 
> Do not hesitate to comment

It only takes Emma about fifteen  
minutes to pack her things but explain to her colleague that it leaves takes much longer.

_( Especially given that I'm in the middle of a shift. )_

**Finally, Emma goes back into the strange carriage without check...**

Cora hits the cane which she holds twice on the ground of the vehicle, and it begins to move, traveling towards Storybrooke.  
" So are you a witch? " Emma questions.

Cora laughs again, warm and smoky.  
"Not a witch." She says. "Although I can see why do you think that, I try magic sometimes, but that's just it. "

Emma tries to speak to Cora a few times, inside she asking questions, but the other woman remains evasive. Finally, Emma gives in, drowsy against seat cushions.

**After a moment, Emma wakes up...**

Cora gently shaking the young woman's shoulder.  
" Sorry for waking you up, my dear." Told her. "But I was just wondering have you ever seen Storybrooke? "  
"If it's clear, I can see it on the horizon."  
Emma answers. "But I have never been able to bring out many details."

Cora strikes the carriage floor again with  
her cane and it stops quickly.  
"Well, now's your chance to see it the right way." She said to Emma. "There is no better view of the city."

Emma's hazel eyes widen, all her drowsiness evaporates in an instant. She opens one of the carriage doors and looks outside as the breath leaks from her lungs as she takes advantage of a seeing that she wanted to see her whole life.  
"Oh wow!" She said impressed.

Emma always imagined that the city  
would be beautiful up close, but it's beyond anything she had dreamed of. The stone bridge leading to the city is iridescent in the moonlight, Storybrooke is lit despite the late hour. Emma turns to Cora smiling.  
"It's so ... colorful!" Said she delighted.  
Cora chuckles again. The blonde's skin stings under the intensity of the deep brown look.

_(I wonder what she finds so interesting about me or is she just amused by the sight of a country girl overwhelmed by the capital?)_

Anyway, Emma feels the tip of her ears  
heat when it rises in the carriage.

**Emma and Cora continue for about fifteen minutes before stopping...**

Without Cora asking for it this time.  
"Something is wrong ?" Emma asks.  
"Not at all." The other woman replied. "Simply a routine check. "

**At that moment...**

A man a little taller than Emma, but equally short blond hair, burst into the coach, first fixing an intense blue look on Cora, then on Emma.  
"I guess everything went well during your  
travel, then? " He asks.  
"Of course, Charming." Responds Cora. "I rather think you would know if that was not the case, right?"

The man, Charming, Emma supposes, does not deign to answer Cora. A small puppy jumps with agility on the man's shoulder, looking curiously at the two women.

_(A real winged puppy! I never thought I could see a real one!)_  
"No worries during your trip?" Charming request. "The silver Dagger has been disturbed again."  
"Um, right?" Said Emma. "No one has us attacked."

Cora's eyes turn to Emma, but Emma cannot tell if the woman is annoyed or happy with her response.  
"Fully agree." Said Charming. "I leave you  
then leave. "

The man's blue eyes linger on Cora for another long time before leaving.

**As Cora and Emma cross the bridge to**   
**Storybrooke...**

The blonde can't help but try to drink as much of the sight and smell as possible. 

**They approach the center of the city...**

The nightlife enlivens all around them. Emma is too excited to sit still, unable to decide where she wants to look.

_(There's so much going on! I don't even know not where to start.)_  
"It's the summer quarter," Informs Cora. "You might have trouble adjusting at first, but ..."

Cora is interrupted by something striking  
the roof of the coach hard.  
"It was what?" Emma asks. "Melted snow?"

**The next moment...**

A handsome stranger with black hair, blue-gray eyes and beard of a few days, come in first, passing through one of the carriage windows. He falls in the seat next to Emma who notices that the man has a silver hook instead of his left hand. The man meets Emma's eyes, surprise bursts for a second on his face before offering the young woman a smile attractive and playful.  
"I must say, Mistress Cora, that you are holding a much nicer company than usual" He says.

_(Mistress?)_

The man extends his good hand to Emma so that it squeezes it, which it does.  
"Emma Swan, and you are?"  
"I go through Killian, although some prefer me nickname Hook, but you can call me whatever you like want, love. "  
"Enough, Hook." Sighs Cora. "Miss Swan's day was pretty overwhelming without adding flirtation to the mix, especially yours."

Rather than take offense, Killian throws his head back and laughs loudly.  
"Very well." He said. "I'll go into business right away, if you insist."

Killian reaches out to Cora, handing her a small bundle of envelopes tied with string.  
"My usual rates apply of course." Said the man.  
"Naturally." Cora smiles at him.."

Cora takes the envelopes with one hand. Using the other to take a small bag out of a pocket at her waist and drop it almost carelessly in the palm awaiting Killian.

_( But she is not ... careless, I know it and it has barely been five minutes after our meeting, so what? Has that been calculated? Some kind of power game?)_

Anyway, Killian doesn't seem to care, pocketing the bag with a satisfied smile, his hook makes a very deliberate shooing gesture, and he shakes his head with  
sadness.  
"Well." He said. "Until next time, ladies."

**And then Killian left, as fast as he had appeared...**

"It was ..." Emma breathes.  
"The pirate Killian Jones, called Hook, notorious scoundrel with a heart of gold, if you believe the stories, an excellent source of information anyway." Explains Cora as the coach begins to slow down in front of the intended destination.


	4. A princess? Are you kidding me?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other character appear, Emma learns a little more about Cora and what the woman wants from her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment without hesitation

**Cora and Emma stop and the royal woman leaves the carriage first, offering her hand to Emma to help her out...**

She takes it but still manages to stumble awkwardly, just putting herself at a distance from Cora's hand. The streets are much better lit where they are now, and standing as close, Emma finally managed to look decently at Cora's face.

_(I was right, she is beautiful.)_

Cora's lips curve in a smile sly, and Emma realizes that she is staring at the other woman, she quickly looks away.

**And that's when Emma notices where they stopped...**

"It's the royal castle!" She exclaims.  
"Good sense of observation." teases Cora.

Another woman, younger than Cora but older than Emma, looking slightly to Cora but with black hair appears alongside the royal woman. She comes out of nowhere, crossing her arms showing her deep cleavage and impatience.  
"Is that all, mother?" She asks Cora.

_(Mother?!)_  
"Just tell someone to bring us our bags" Said Cora. "And the rest of the night is yours, Regina. "

Regina nods and disappears again  
"What...?" Said Emma a little lost. "Did she call you, mother?"  
"Regina is indeed my daughter, although I didn't really raise her." Responds Cora. "She decided to become my assistant so that we can better us know, who do you think was driving the carriage? "

Cora does not wait for Emma's answer before to turn around.

**She drive the blonde to the inside of the castle...**

_(Okay, so her assistant, who is also her daughter, can become invisible.)_

The guards stiffen when they see Cora, nodding respectfully at the passage of the two women.

_(Killian called her mistress and she can_   
_just enter the castle as if it belonged here? And her daughter can become invisible ?! Who exactly is she?)_

As if Cora could hear what Emma thought, she tilted her head towards the young woman with a sly smile.  
"Ah, it seems that I forgot to mention" Said she. "My official title is Spymaster, even if I find that the mistress of spies has a little more flair."

Cora's expression is carefully entertained  
and detached, as if she didn't care about Emma's reaction, but her brown eyes burned where he touched the blonde.  
"Are you scarred?" Cora asks."Intimidated?  
not too late to go back now, if it's going to be too much for you. "

Emma's worry disappears suddenly replaced by indignity and the need to prove to Cora the opposite.  
"Bring it." She says. "I'm not afraid of a challenge, say me just who I should be. "

**Cora opens a door...**

Then she offers Emma a smile more authentic than the blonde on sight since their meeting.  
"Welcome to your new life, Princess Emma!"

Emma's jaw drops to that.  
"A princess?!" She says. "Are you kidding me, is this a joke?"  
"Not at all." Responds Cora. "Why this question?"  
"If you really need it, there are lots of other girls who are more princely than me. "  
"On the contrary, I think you will do wonderfully, will not be difficult. "Assures Cora smiling, amused in private. "The nobility of the house of spring like to sow his oats, so to speak, let's say you just won't be exactly a rarity."  
"Even if!" Emma replies. "I'm pretty much there person who looks less like a princess than you could have found, so why me? And why do i even do that in the first place? "  
"I chose YOU because I think you are full of untapped potential."

Emma removes the pride that wants to swell at that, not wanting to let Cora go so easily.  
"And the reason why you need a princess now?" Does request.

Cora's lips twist, her eyes shine with... something.  
"What do you know about the upcoming tournament?" She asks in turn.  
"What tournament?" Said Emma.  
"The regency tournament, I'm not going to bore you with the details at the moment, but essentially the winner's house is governing Sumallintering for the next five periods."  
"Oh, I had no idea." Confess Emma.

Something comes to mind of Emma and her eyes go wide.  
"You don't need me to participate, do you  
no ?! "She said a little worried." Because I'm decent with a dagger but certainly not good enough for a tournament! "

Cora rolls her eyes at that.  
"If I needed someone to participate  
I would have already mentioned it to you. " Said she. "In addition, it is remarkably subtle, no, I just need information, and with the right maneuver you will be perfectly placed to acquire it for me."  
"Ok, that seems really do able." Nods Emma.  
"Of course yes, I would never hire  
someone for a job i never thought of  
not that he was qualified. "  
"However, I'm not sure I can continue to lie for so long..."  
"The best lies are the most based on the truth... you'd be surprised how little lie that is really asked of you, it's not like you have to pretend to be a lost royal princess, pretending to be a princess of spring won't really hurt person."

Emma doesn't bother to hide her skepticism about that.  
"May I remind you that you accepted this?" Said Cora. "And that you will be well paid financially."  
"I know, and I don't back down." Said Emma. "It is just..."  
"You don't trust me, I applaud your instinct... trust is a luxury you can't afford at court, and trusting someone else could be a fatal mistake, but if you intend to give  
following this plan, you must trust me. "  
"You don't really do things easily." Emma replies.

Cora's eyes narrowed slightly at the  
corners.  
"It's enough." She says. "So let me  
gain your trust, maybe with a game? "

Emma does not break eye contact, swallowing deeply.  
"What kind of game?" Does request.

Cora takes half a step more in Emma's personal space.  
"Simple." She says. "Popular with children, I believe, two truths and a lie, Miss Swan."


	5. Two truths and a lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma agrees to play with Cora and to thank her the Spy Master offers her a night of exploration in Storybrooke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Cora has pets and plays a musical instrument
> 
> Do not hesitate to comment

Emma looks at Cora incredulously.  
"Are you really waiting?" She says.  
"Unless you prefer something else?" Proposes Cora.  
"No, no, it's okay! I just didn't think you'd be the type to like this type of game, that's all."  
"Yes, well, weren't you the one making the point of not knowing me well? That should rectify it."  
"... good point." Emma admits. "I'm actually pretty good at this game."  
"I can't wait to see this." Said   
Cora. "Although you don't should not give an opponent this kind of warning, unless bluffing, in this case I guess it would  
strategically advantageous for them to have their guard, but in most cases, telling an opponent your skill level in advance only gives them the upper hand. "

Emma can't help rolling her eyes at Cora's words.  
"I will take it into account during a challenge with stakes, but for the moment we are playing without a bet." She says.

Cora's eyebrows rise and her lips contract.  
"With an attitude like that, you will lose!" She said to Emma.  
"We will see, go first." Replies the blonde.

Cora shrugs.  
"Very well, I keep spiders as pets, my favorite color is red and I can play harpsichord. "

_(Wow, okay, that is ... more normal than I expected, and cursed for an icy grave but she has nothing to say about it!)_  
"I think ... you're lying about your favorite color." Emma smiles confident. "I guess it's white not red. "

Cora's lips curl into a smile sly.  
"False, red IS my favorite color!" She says. "I don't play a harpsichord ... just a harp."  
"Sneaky!" Laughs Emma not the least angry at having lost this round.  
"I prefer cunning, but sneaky works as well and I think it's your turn now?"  
"Okay, let's see ..." Emma thinks. "I hate  
crowds, I broke my arm while climbing  
trees when I was a kid and I can't swim. "

Cora responds almost as soon as Emma has finished speaking.  
"You lie on crowds ... you love them, you are fascinating by people." She smiles. "I would even go so far as to say that watching people is your hobby. "  
"How did you know that?" Emma is surprised.

Cora seems too satisfied with Emma's taste.  
"Aside from the fact that your truths are badly disguised, you chose a lie that is easily refuted after only a minimum of observation." Mention Cora. "The way you looked out of the coach windows through the hustle and bustle of the city was all I needed to discern that."

_(My god, how observant is she?)_  
"Well very well, then, your turn." Sigh Emma.

**Cora and Emma are still playing a few rounds...**

Although the Spy Master can spot Emma's lie each time, the blonde begins to notice a few small details about Cora's as well.

_(She stays too still when she lies, and blinks too slowly, just a little ... unnatural.)_  
"Hm ..." Cora thinks. "I'm not from  
Storybrooke, I don't like spending too much time in the sun and reading romance novels is one of my guilty pleasures. "  
"The lie is ... the third, I guess you  
don't really like romance novels?" Suggests Emma.  
"Guilty as accused, I cannot bear them."

_(I understood it!)_  
"Very well, last round." Said Cora. "If you help me, you will help all Sumallintering, I will never ask you more than I think you can handle; and ... if you retire, it will be easy for me to replace you."

Emma sighs deeply, giving in.  
"I understand your point of view." She said to Cora. "And the third is the lie. "  
"Good game." Approve of the other woman.  
"Yeah, well, you have a say, it's subtle, but  
it's here."  
"In the interest of full disclosure ... no, I'm not, I faked the tell, but I was honest about all of my answers. "  
"Seriously?!"  
"I am a Spymaster, of course, I have nothing to say." Smiles Cora. "You shouldn't take it personally."

Emma stares at Cora, but the blonde can feel a smile cross her lips despite herself.

_(I can't be SO angry when she was honest about her answers, and she's less intimidating when she is playful like that, I feel__ like she doesn't let a lot of people see that side of her.)_  
"So, did I manage to reassure you?" Cora asks.

_(Has she? I can't always read her for life, nor tell when she's lying, but she's not that scary really, or at least, she seems to be someone I wouldn't mind getting to know better, under this terrifying outer shell, for some reason, I feel like I can trust her.)_  
"Yeah yeah, I'm going to stay and be your damned frost princess." Said Emma.  
"Fantastic!" Smiles Cora. "As a thank you for your cooperation, you are free to explore the city for the night if you wish."  
"Really?!"  
"I thought it might pique your interest, you seem so in love with the city at first glance, who am I to deprive you of the chance to explore?"

Emma notices the way Cora doesn't say  
explicitly 'we' and the blonde gathers her courage.  
"Don't you want to come with me?" She asks.

Cora offers an indulgent smile, but there is enough pity that Emma's cheeks are embarrassed.  
"I've been here long enough that the city doesn't like me very much." Mention Cora. "But you should go have fun, actually ..."

Cora snatches a leather purse from her belt and hands it to Emma.  
"It should be enough for you to have fun tonight, right?" She said to the young woman.

Emma takes then opens the leather dung and her eyes widen.

_(Shit! It's more gold than I have ever had in my entire life! What would I even do with all this?)_  
"It's really very generous of you, are you sure?" Emma asks.

Cora waves her hand with disdain.  
"Money is a resource that is easily replenished, experiences are much more precious." She said wisely. "Speaking of which, you have to take this as an opportunity to learn, walk around the city as commoner is a whole different thing from doing it as a nobility, this evening is your last chance to travel to Storybrooke anonymously, so take advantage of it. "  
"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." Emma smiles full of excitement.

Emma clings the leather purse to her belt and leaves cheerfully, offering a wave of the hand to Cora.  
"I'm going to have fun, then!"


	6. Night protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her night in town Emma meets a new character, she discovers that Cora is doing something without her knowledge and confronts her about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character in this chapter 
> 
> Your comments are always appreciated

**The summer district is a wild mosaic of temptation... **

It's filled with food stalls, souvenir vendors and of street artists.

_(It's amazing, I don't know where to start!)_

Combined with persistent heat, it is  
almost too much for Emma to manage.

_(I should choose one specific thing to focus on, so I don't go back to the castle being overwhelmed, but there is so much... what should I choose first?)_

**At that moment...**

Emma's stomach growls, reminding her that she hasn't eaten since that afternoon.

_(And these stalls all smell so appetizing... I can't resist.)_

**Emma stops in front of the stand...**

A stand of a sandwich seller made of bread dish and filled with spicy meat, vegetables and melted cheese, all covered with a thick layer of creamy white sauce.

_(Suddenly, I feel voracious.)_

Emma orders a sandwich and pays for it with the money Cora gave her, even if it makes her weird. But this feeling disappears as soon as it takes its first bite.  
"By the stars, it's incredible." She said, moaning in taste pleasure.

**Emma devours her sandwich in no time, then continues her exploration of the summer district...**

She barely decides which direction to take next when she spots someone who makes her eyes go wide.

_(Is it ...? It can't be ...)_  
"Lily!" Emma exclaims.

The head of a young woman of Emma's age, with the long brown hair the same color as her eyes, turns to the sound of the voice of the person shouting her first name, her face whole lights up as it costs towards the blonde.  
"Emma! It's been a long time!" She said with a big smile. "What are you doing in  
Storybrooke?! "

Lily doesn't give Emma a chance to answer any of her questions before pulling her into an overwhelming hug. Emma laughs happily, hugging Lily back. As Lily drops it off, Emma feels like she's watched, but she doesn't notice anyone paying special attention to them.  
"I ... ah ... uh was brought here, I still don't know why." Said Emma to her friend. "Someone important needed me for something, I think."

Emma's stomach twists having to lie to her friend childhood, but Lily doesn't seem to notice.  
"Do you think you are going to stay long?" Ask Lily hopeful.  
"Probably for an indefinite future, I believe." Emma answers.  
"It's great! You will have to come to my shop one day and we can make up for it!"  
"Absolutely!"

A wide yawn that cracks Emma's jaw  
escapes.  
"I think I should go to sleep a little tonight, however." She says.

Lily laughed affectionately at this.  
"It looks like yes, do you need me to help you get back to where you are staying?" She suggests.  
"No, I have it, but thank you." Emma answers.

**With a last hug and a goodbye, Lily leaves Emma to return alone to the castle...**

On the way back, her neck pecks again with the same feeling of being observed.  
Emma looks around, but if someone follows her, she can't spot him.

_(Although that doesn't mean I can't set a trap and find out.)_

Of course, Emma is so tired that her 'trap' mainly means waiting until she feels this feeling of tingling again, then quickly turn on a heel with her dagger in her hand. At first Emma sees no one. 

**And then...**

Rather woman appears out of the shade. The assistant and daughter of Cora.  
"You are, uh ..." Try to remember Emma. "Regina, right? Were you following me?"

Regina gives Emma a flat look.  
"Fantastic deduction." She said sarcastically.

Emma's ears heat up with stifled anger.  
"Why are you following me? Did Cora send you?" She asks.  
"Did you really think she would leave you to walk around on your own?" Laughs Regina. "My mother sent me to protect you, you're lucky that she is, do you have any idea how many targets you make by strolling your eyes wide in wonder?"  
"But I'm fine, nothing happened."

Regina rolls her eyes.  
"Because I stopped pickpockets before they could hurt you, obviously." She says. "Like I don't have more interesting things to do with my night than babysitting you."  
"I can handle it all by myself, thank you."  
Emma replies. "I do NOT need your protection."  
"It's not your call, or mine, by the way, you will have to take care of it with Mistress Cora. "  
"Very well, then bring me to her."

Regina shrugs, as if Emma were not  
nothing more than a minor inconvenience.  
"Okay, the sooner you get back to she, the sooner I can have the night off that she promised me." She said. "Follow me, Miss Swan."

Regina guides Emma through such a complicated path that the blonde is half convinced that the other woman is trying to do it on purpose so that she feels lost.

**Finally, Regina and Emma stop at a dark wooden door...**

The brunette strikes twice, waiting for a moment, then she strikes again. Cora opens the door a few seconds later, Regina grabs Emma's arm and pulls her into view.  
"I brought she back safe and sound." Said Regina looking annoyed.

Cora sneers a bit, looking at Regina almost indulgently as she answers.  
"I can see it, thanks Regina" She says. "Please enjoy the rest of your night, you're free."

Regina nods and offers Cora a short, clean bow, then leaves.  
"I apologize for my daughter, she is always a little upset to have interrupted her problem." Said Cora to Emma. "But, too bad, please come in."

**The first thing Emma notices once in Cora's room...**

Is that the room smells like Spy Master, but stronger. It is a complex perfume and in several layers ... first amber and something floral can be the rose? But below, everything is bergamot and something sharp, spicy.

_(Clove? Yes, definitely clove.)_

Emma doesn't let Cora say a word before  
start talking, still angry.  
"Why did you send it? I did NOT need a  
damn babysitter! "she growls." I never  
agreed to be followed all night! "

Cora raises an eyebrow, leaning against a wall and crosses her arms.  
"It was a necessary safety precaution." She says.  
"In that case, at least you should have told me." Emma replies.

Cora pushes herself away from the wall and goes towards Emma, pausing a few inches from the blonde. The spy master raises a hand to gently caress a lock of Emma's hair allowing the back of her finger to follow the cheek of the youngest.

Emma swallows suddenly feeling a little warm under the collar.  
"I beg if I'm upset with you." Said Cora. "I hope it didn't ruin your night."  
"Are you interested?" Emma asks.  
"Of course, tonight was your last night of freedom for the foreseeable future, it would be a shame if you hadn't enjoyed it."

_(Wait a second ... for freedom ... what ...?)_


	7. Share a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Cora chat a little more until the youngest finds herself tired and the Spy Master offers to share her bed

Emma looks at Cora confused in front of her lyrics suggesting that the young woman had had her last night of freedom.  
"What does it mean?!" She asks worried.

_(She's not going to put me in a dungeon or something, is she?)_  
"This means that while you are at court, your movements and actions will be much more monitored." Explain Cora. "Beyond that, the power game here can take a turn for the less dangerous at times, there have been assassination attempts and kidnappings, reputations ruined with just a few words and the appropriate evidence placed ... and of course a strange curse here and there. "

Emma nervously swallows.  
"Oh ..." she breathes.  
"Precisely, luckily for you, nobody is sailing in these troubled waters as well as I." Said Cora, her eyes becoming soft, almost sympathetic and she puts a hand on Emma's shoulder. "I will keep you safe while you are here I promise, but you have to trust me and above all listen to me."

Core stops for a moment, her eyes wandering across her face from Emma with research.  
"If you don't think you can do this ..." She told shr. "If you are not comfortable in this situation with danger inherent, you can still go home now, we haven't announced anything yet, this is your last chance to back off. "

Cora looks pained when she says it, as if she was going against her own judgment and that's what convinces Emma that the other woman is authentic.

_(That's why I trust she to keep me safe.)_

This awareness is accompanied by deep exhaustion, due to a long day at work and too many different emotions in rapid succession.

_(I can't believe how much my life has changed in just one night.)_  
"I'm not backing up, Cora," Emma said, rolling her eyes as if the whole idea was ridiculous. ''As long as you keep me keep safe and help me to know more about my family, i will keep my end of the contract, but right now i am exhausted, so if you will apologize i would like to find a place where i can collapsed for the night, I have money left over from what you gave me instead and there must be an inn somewhere nearby, right? "

Cora raises her eyebrow at Emma, crossing her arm over her chest while her other hand spins a loose city of auburn hair.  
"It hardly seems necessary." She says. "There is a perfectly comfortable bed here, which I guarantee will be more luxurious than what you find in any hostel."

Cora graciously stretches out a supporting arm on the bed her head. Emma's mouth dries up like the other woman's image, all lush curves. The skirt of her dress goes up, exposing enough thigh to almost give Emma a heart attack.

_(I must be hallucinating or else I have already fallen asleep and I dream, to share a bed with HER?)_

Cora's smile is full of knowledge, as if she can say exactly what Emma thinks.  
"I found it more than satisfactory." Mentions Cora in a seductive purr.

Emma swallows deeply trying to find a semblance of consistency.  
"Just to be clear, are you offering to... share your bed? "she asks.  
"And I who thought I was pretty obvious about it, yes." Responds Cora amused.

Emma hesitates for a moment, weighing her options... But the sight of Cora Mills sprawled on her bed is too much too seductive.

_(And her bed looks soft and luxurious.)_

Showing determination, Emma sits on the bed, Cora's eyebrows arching in surprise.  
"I admit I didn't think you would accept my offer." She said surprised.  
"Does that mean you cancel it?" Emma asks with a sly smile defying the other woman in turn.

Cora's smile spreads even more as she moves on her back, placing a hand behind her head. The other hand smoothing her clothes and then playing with the bedspread in a strangely hypnotic way.  
"Oh but not at all, honey." She says. "Please make yourself comfortable."

Emma takes Cora at her word, wanting to prove that she doesn't does not shrink to purple.

_(I can take whatever she throws at me!)_

**The mattress is softer than all the ones Emma slept on and the pillows are perfectly fluffy...**

_(And those sheets! Is it silk?!)_

Emma tries not to realize how bad she immediately fell on the heels for this bed, but given her happy little smile, Cora must  
to feel it.  
"Are you always so quick to jump in strangers' beds?" She asks.  
"Are you always so quick to invite strangers into your bed?" Emma replies.

Cora's head tilts back as she laughs. Emma swallowed, admiring the elegant column of the of the Spy Master, her defined jaw.  
"Touch." Said Cora amused, her eyes piercing as they rake the blonde. "You really are faster than you look, aren't you?"  
"I don't know if I should be insulted or not." Said Emma.

Cora shrugs a slightly indifferent shoulder.  
"Take it the way you want, but it's VERY hard to surprise me." She says.  
"Um, ok ... well, you didn't answer my question, you invited me to sleep here fast enough, but I feel like you don't do this kind of thing often." Mention Emma.

Emma takes a look in Cora's room  
deliberately letting her gaze focus on the  
the other woman's terrariums, on all of the Spy Master pet spiders.  
"You no longer seem to be a loner." Said Emma.

Something in Cora's eyes hardens for a second, but it's gone so fast that Emma is half sure she imagined it.  
"Clever girl." Compliment Cora. "No, actually, I rarely share my room."

One of Cora's hands drifts dangerously close to Emma's arm, lifting goosebumps all the way down the skin of the youngest.

_(Oh stars, change the subject Emma, change the subject!)_  
"I admit, he's comfortable, I've never been on a bed like this before." Emma smiles.

Cora strokes a finger along the drawing silk sinuous patterns in the sheets.  
"I'm not surprised." She says. "All of this  
configuration took a long time to set up, do not never underestimate the value of a good night's sleep."

Cora's voice is so basic and smoky, sending heat to Emma.

_(Has she become closer? I feel like she is closer than she was a moment ago.)_  
"It's, uh, very interesting." Emma said, rubbing her neck shyly.

Cora gets a little closer, her boring look in Emma's.  
"That's it?" She breathes.  
"I, uh ..." Emma stutters.

Emma realizes that she has lost the whole thread of the conversation, too distracted by Cora's physique.  
"What?"

Emma is close enough to see how the veil of Cora floats while the other woman laughs.  
"Mm, you are so doe-eyed, innocent."  
Smiles Cora.  
"I don't ... I'm not ...!"

Cora gets closer to Emma and the heart of  
the blonde skips a beat. The proximity of the Spy Master makes her hold her breath until her lungs burn, hazel eyes wide with icy anticipation. Emma feels like the fly that voluntarily flew into the spider's trap, and now she is paralyzed, just waiting for Cora to devour her.

_(It would only take a little to lift its veil and kiss me, does she bend over for that ...?)_


	8. Dress for the role

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma sleeps her first night in the castle and the next day Cora helps her get ready to take on the role of a princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little chapter

Emma watches Cora expecting the other woman to kiss her... but that is not the case!

**Instead of kissing Emma, Cora pushes herself towards the up and out of bed, halfway to the front door...**

Even that the blonde cannot record what comes from this past.  
"You don't need to fear me, Emma." Said  
gently Cora. "And as for the bed, it's up to you for the, I'm not going to use it tonight."

**With a last farewell look, devoid of intensity and seduction she wore earlier, Cora takes her leave...**

Emma sinks against the pillow of the other woman's bed, her face now reddened and her breathing hard.

_(I can't believe this just happened, this woman is dangerous.)_

Emma rolls to the side, letting out a pathetic moan in the pillow, trying not to notice how the bed smells of Cora's scent.  
"How am I supposed to sleep now?" She growls.

But despite the delightful distraction put in her mind by Cora, the late hour associated with the softness of the Spy master's bed ultimately leads Emma into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**The next morning...**

Emma wakes up slowly, surprised, facing an unknown ceiling.  
"What?" She said feeling both a little lost and still slightly asleep. "Where...?"

The memories of the previous night are gradually flooding she, starting with a carriage arriving at the inn and ending with a near kiss. Emma relaxes in the ominously soft pillows.

_(Okay, Cora Mills' room, Royal Spy master, in the castle.)_

Emma is alone in the room, knowing no trace of Cora.

_(Either she came back and left before I woke up avoiding disturbing me, or she never came back to her room at all.)_  
"What am I supposed to ..."

Emma's words break around a yawn as she reluctantly rises from the most comfortable bed she has ever slept on.

_(Well, while not here, I might as well look around, it's not like I have a lot to do anyway.)_

Cora's taste in decoration corresponds to what Emma expected from the other woman. Even the spiders of companies that the Spy Master keeps in tanks on desks do not necessarily surprise the blonde, even if she keeps her distance from small beasts that can be venomous ...

_(Better not to upset them.)_

**Emma finds herself examining the range of crystal bottles on Cora's vanity when she enter her bedroom ...**

Not a hair move, carrying a bundle of cloth in her arms.  
"Slept well?" She asks to Emma, not seeming to bother finding the blonde rummaging through her vanity.  
"Like a rock." Responds the young woman. "What do you got there?"

Cora deploys the fabric with a sparkle, revealing that it is one of the most beautiful dresses Emma has ever seen.  
"For you." Smiles the Spy Master.  
''What? No, I can't ...! "Emma exclaims with wide eyes.  
"Part of the role I asked you to day consists of being dressed for this role, in order to be convincing, right?"  
"I guess, but ... are you sure? I mean ... it really looks expensive."

Cora waves a hand, pulling out various accessories with the other.  
"As I told you yesterday, money is simple." She says. "Presenting the right image to get what we want ... it's much more precious."

Emma shrugs, taking the dress which is made of deep red velvet embroidered with golden threads and embellished with sapphires.  
"If you insist ..." she said.

Emma has never been particularly shy about nudity, and she doesn't mind now that she changes of dress. A small laugh from Cora draws her attention to the other woman.  
"I see that modesty is not something that worries you particularly." Said Cora with a sly smile.

Rather than feeling as embarrassed as Cora likely intended, Emma shrugged nonchalantly.  
"No, I don't have time for this." She said casually.

Cora doesn't answer out loud, but instead comes behind Emma, tightening the golden leather laces of the dress then  
putting her hands gently on the young woman's shoulders. Her breath on Emma's neck makes the blond hair on her neck stand upright as Cora looks over Emma's shoulder at their reflection in the mirror of vanity.  
"Let me help you." Said Cora her warm seductive voice.

Cora strokes the blonde hair back and starts styling it in something simple but elegant.

_(I was afraid that she would try something uncomfortable and complicated like hairstyle, but it's really not bad.)_

The jewelry ornaments that Cora pins on Emma's hair are also charming, and when she finishes her hair, she looks at the young woman again, thoughtfully.  
"Hmm, we still have to ..." Said Cora. "Aha!"

Cora releases a magnificent gold and sapphire necklace more precious than any jewelry Emma has ever worn.  
"Yes, that should be fine with you." Said the Spy Master by putting it around Emma's neck, then she looks at the blonde with an approving air. "Oh yes, that will do VERY well, are you ready for the announcement?"

Emma smiles with confidence.  
"Ready like I never would be!" She says.  
"Excellent." Approve of Cora. "Don't forget to stay calm and everything will be fine, you present yourself, I will present the evidence, the witnesses will accept it, and it will be the end."

Emma takes a deep breath, resting her shoulders.  
"Okay, I can do it." She says.  
"Good." Smiles Cora. "So let's go."


	9. Acceptance and contempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to introduce Princess Emma and face the different reactions of the castle nobles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters appear in this chapter

After putting Emma in the clothes  
suitable for her new role as princess.

**Cora the leads through the labyrinth corridors to the throne room of the castle...**

This place looks different in daylight, with people swarming around waiting for the announcement that Cora said she needs to make today.

_(Not as many people as I feared, so we're off to a good start.)_

Everything stops at the arrival of Cora and Emma, the weight of everyone's gaze comes to the two women. Emma does her best not to fold in on herself, keeping her back straight and her shoulders proud.

_(If I can manage groups of drunkards who get violent and compete for my attention after a day of work, I can manage that.)_

Cora grabs her stick once, as if she and Emma are not already in the center of everyone's attention.  
"The leaders of the spring house unfortunately couldn't find the time to honor us with their presence today, so we can start without further ado," Cora informs loudly.

Cora puts a hand on Emma's shoulder and applies pressure, not enough to hurt, but enough to encourage her to kneel.  
"Kneel down, Emma Swan." Educated Cora.

_(It’s amazing how much I feel reassured when she guides me like this, I may not know what I'm doing, but at least she knows it.)_

Emma does what Cora tells her, looking around the nobility assembled while it is on knees.  
"Emma, your lineage has been assessed and evidence has been found that you are an offspring of the house of spring." Announcement Cora. "The evidence has been seen and approved by the leaders of your house who welcome you into their midst. "

Most of the people in the room are watching Emma and measure her. But Emma notices a man a little older than Cora in particular.

He has light brown hair with dark brown eyes and is dressed in a high-end suit. Man looks at Cora with contempt, looking at barely the young woman to knees next to the spy master.  
"Do you accept this honor?" Ask Cora to Emma.  
"I do." Accept Emma.  
"And does any of the witnesses here gathered wish to challenge this?" Ask the spy master.

When no one answers after a long pause, Cora nods.  
"So I name you Princess Emma of Spring." She proclaims. "You can get up."

Emma does, doing her best not to trip over her dress or anything else embarrassing.  
"Well done, Emma." Whisper Cora. "You behaved well."

The words are proudly whispered in the young woman's ear as Cora winds an arm to pat she gently on the shoulder. Emma cannot fight the thrill flowing in her spinal column at the sensation of the lips of the other temme brushing her ear, or the heat which blossoms in praise.

**Cora walks away to go around the room, leaving Emma to herself...**

But the ghost of her touch persists.

**As soon as she left...**

One of the nobles, a woman of Emma's age with brown hair and eyes wearing a sequined blue dress with flowers for suspenders and a train resembling two blue wings, appears alongside the new princess.  
"Let me be the first to congratulate you." She says. "I'm Blue, another princess of spring, which I guess makes us family."

There is something unpleasant about the smile she aims at Emma, something suspicious behind her eyes.

_(Oh, she doesn't like me being another princess in her house, does she?)_

But Blue doesn't say anything about it, it just ties her arm with Emma's.  
"There's a party in Prince Neal's neighborhoods now, you should come!" Exclaims Blue.

Blue seems to notice Emma's hesitation.  
"It will be so much fun." She adds "And a chance for you to meet your colleagues of the nobility."  
"I'm not sure ..." Emma hesitates again.

She glances at Cora, observing the way  
whose other woman is carefully examining the room.

_(She is so confident, so in control, she has a plan and knows what she is doing, even if I am totally lost.)_

It is surprisingly comforting for Emma, knowing that she has Cora behind her to guide her. She can't help but think about what the other woman had said the day before about trust.

_(For better or for worse, I trust she, at least more than I trust anyone, except maybe Lily.)_

Blue follows Emma's gaze and shiver.  
"Above all, it will be a good chance to get away of HER." she observes.

_(I don't really want to get away from Cora, but I can't exactly tell Blue.)_  
"Good." Accept with resignation Emma. "Yes, just ..."

She makes eye contact with Cora on the other side from the room, subtly nodding towards Blue. Cora rolls her eyes, motioning to Emma subtly with one hand.

_(I guess I'll take this as permission so.)_

The wave of disappointment that settles in the stomach of Emma makes no sense, so she decides not to examine it too closely.

Returning to Blue, she forces a smile on her face.  
"Of course! A party seems fun!" Accept Emma, trying to look really enthusiastic.  
"Oh, it will be." assures Blue.

**A few moments later ...**

Blue leads Emma to a room she describes  
as belonging to someone named Prince Neal.  
"Is it true that you were a tavern girl?" Interrogates Blue. "As it is ... picturesque, you are certainly better dressed than I expected."  
"Oh, uh, yes, I worked in a tavern." Answer  
Emma. "And the dress was actually a welcome gift to the castle."  
"Of course it was, now come please, I want you to meet my friend Jefferson ..."

**A few minutes after that ...**

It doesn't take Emma long for the party to get overwhelming.

_(So many new people and all dangerous in a way that I really don't know yet how to navigate, and with the extra pressure to play this role and not want to spoil it ...)_

No wonder she has to get out of this room to get some fresh air.  
"Ugh, it's so HOT here." She moaned out loud.

She tugs at the collar of her dress, trying to ventilate even just a little. She goes a little further from the door leading to the party, finding a small shaded corner to lean on.

Closing her eyes, she takes a moment to  
let breathe.

**So, of course, that's when...**

A hand suddenly lands on her shoulder and almost scares her out of her mind.  
"That...?!" She exclaims, jerking away.

**Opening her eyes...**

Only to reveal the same man she saw looking at Cora rather with contempt.  
"You shouldn't let your guard down here." He hisses. "I'm surprised Mills didn't tell you already."  
"How do you know Cora? Who are you?" Replies Emma suspicious.  
"My name is ... Rumpletilskin."


	10. The words of the autumn priest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a while alone out of the party Emma finds herself accosted by Rumple then they are interrupted by someone

The intimidating man named Rumpletilskin stares at Emma with what looks like a mockery.  
"Cora and I have known each other for a long time." He mentions. "The real question is, how do YOU know her ... and exactly what you and she are up to."  
"Do you think Cora and I are plotting together?" Emma is surprised, not hiding the disbelief in her voice.

_(Cora doesn't leave me exactly on her plans.)_

Rumple looks at Emma for a long time  
uncomfortable, then his gaze softened, his expression becoming almost sad.  
“No, no.” He admits, shaking his head gently. "I see now that you must be one of her pawns, caught up in something beyond your comprehension, she likes  
so keep her pieces ignorant, let me  
to light things up for you dear: Cora Mills does nothing out of the kindness of her heart, she always has an angle and she doesn't care about anyone except herself, the wisest thing would be to cut the ties now."

His voice lowers then, sounding more like a threat as a warning.  
"Do this, before she corrupts you too." Add the man.  
"And I should listen to you ... why, exactly?"  
Emma argues suspicious. "As far as I know, you have some sort of personal grudge and you're lying between your teeth to answer it."  
"You don't know anything about Cora either." Rumple Replies "If you think anyone has an unwarranted personal grudge, but if it encourages you to heed my warnings ... my title is Rumpletilskin Gold, I'm a priest of the Temple of the autumn, more importantly the kind of  
those who align with this Murderer are  
never pleasant. "

_(Wait, what?)_  
"You better get out of her business soon  
as possible." Rumple advice.  
"Wait, I don't understand!" Emma declares  
exasperated. "What do you mean by murderer? And fates unpleasant? "  
"I'm not surprised that Cora didn't show you off courtesy of explaining. "Mocks man." But I'm surprised no one else has warned you."  
"Stop covering yourself and tell me!" Demands the young woman.  
"The last person to make the mistake of  
closer to her suffered from her madness. "Informs Rumple." She killed him and she will do the same with you."

Emma stares at Rumple in awe.  
"The last ..." Emma moaned uncertainly. "Who did she kill?"

She is not sure if she is more shocked by these new information, or by the implication that she and Cora are ... Rumple doesn't get a chance to clarify this until they are both surprised by the sound of a close throat clearing.

Regina comes out of the darkness, focusing her attention on Rumple as she moves to stand between the man and Emma.  
"I'm surprised to see you here, Rumple." Mentionned Regina frowning. "So far from your temple, you don't have homework to do."

The man's expression is unreadable as he lowers slightly head.  
"Of course, your Highness." Rumple answers almost sarcastically. "I go take leave. "

He disappears as quickly as he appeared, leaving Emma with more questions than answers.  
"Did he just call you ...?" Start by asking  
Emma surprised as she turns to Regina.

The other woman turns to her, her mouth  
posed in a disgruntled pout.  
"The party is over." Regina growls. "Mistress Cora wants you to go back to her room or it's safe!"

Emma's hazel eyes narrow as the two women look at each other.

_(It's no accident that she showed up and scared him just when I was finally about to get some answers, not that I fully believe Rumple either, but why would she care what he said to me, if Cora and she had nothing to hide? I have to play the game at least until I can get some real answers.)_  
"Very well." Accept Emma. "Leading the way "

Regina again guides her through the castle's maze halls, but this time Emma pays close attention to their path.

**When she arrives in front of Cora's room ...**

Regina moves to stand guard, instead  
than leaving Emma alone.

_(Um, that's far from ideal for what I had in mind.)_  
"Are you going to be on guard all night?" Request Emma.  
"Until Mistress Cora comes back, yes." Regina replies.  
"Won't that be boring?" Points out the blonde. "I am sure that everything will be fine all alone here."  
"I have lived worse than boredom." Affirms the brunette. "And who knows maybe someone will send assassins for the newly claimed princess."

_(Ok ... she seems, a little too excited about this possibility for my convenience.)_

Emma swallows, changing the subject.  
"Well, uh ..." she mumbles, thinking of a way to get her babysitter away. "If I'm going to be stuck here by myself until Cora comes back, would it be a terrible imposition to ask you to go to the market summer? And have some fruit? I saw it yesterday but didn't get a chance to buy it, and I'm hungry. "

Regina looks at her skeptically.  
"I promise you, I'll stay here in Cora's room." Emma assures.

Finally, Regina sighs.  
"I actually need a few little things of the market..."

She glances at Emma again.  
"Do you promise to stay here?" She asks.

Emma nods enthusiastically.  
"Absolutely!" Declare such.

She feels a vague pinch of guilt for lying, but she wouldn't have needed it if the other woman had just let Rumple finish explaining.

_(Still ... not even a full day here and I do_   
_already things that I would never have done previously.)_

Emma, feels a little overwhelmed by this observation.

_(I have to be careful not to change too much because of this place.)_  
"Very well." Finally accepts Regina. "I'll see what I can do."

Emma walks into Cora's room, waiting until she's sure Regina is indeed gone before sneaking in.

_(Now where to find Rumple?)_

**Emma walks in the halls ...**

But she finds no trace of the priest.

**A few moments later ...**

She stumbles into a room with the door ajar. She then spots Blue in the room and gives she a hesitant hello.

_(Uh, oh, what mess am I going to find myself in now ...?)_


	11. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes looking for answers about Cora, she bumps into Blue and a new friend before returning to the Spy Master

Blue looks at Emma with a big surprised smile at the blonde's appearance.  
"Emma!" She exclaims. "Didn't expect to see you again today, not after you disappeared earlier, please come join the party."

The Hall Emma has just entered is swarming with strangers and she feels terribly out of place.

_(But at least some of these people probably know something about Cora, right?)_  
"Thanks, I would love to join you." Emma answers. "In fact, I had a question for you."  
"Really? I have to say it's not surprising, considering your origins." Blue points out. "If you need advice on the mode or behavior that suits our rank, I am definitely the one to talk to."  
"Uh, actually, that's not about that." Replica  
the blonde a little offended. "But, I'll… keep that… in mind, I wanted to talk to you from earlier, you seemed a little suspicious around Cora, why is that?"

Blue looks at her like she's stupid.  
"Of course, I am wary the Spy Master." She declares. "Anyone who has even the semblance of a self-preservation instinct is doing it."  
"Okay, but why?" Emma insists.  
"Well, she's playing the game better than anyone." The other woman answers. "She got married above her post, then killed him and inherited her fortune, she hid the evidence brilliantly, of course, so nothing came out."

_(This ... doesn't really look like something_  
_that Cora would, at least, not with that motivation.)_  
"It doesn't really sound like the style of  
Cora. " Emma replies with a skeptical eyebrow.  
"Her whole job is based on secrets and not allowing others to know her." Mention Blue. "If that doesn't sound like her style, it's because that's precisely what she  
wants you to think, but enough of that, let's not spoil the party with such austere speech."

She then introduces Emma to a few other courtiers, all of whom have very different stories about Cora ... and yet they all have one disturbing thing in common: everyone seems very convinced that she killed her late husband.

The man Emma met earlier ...

_(Jefferson, I think that's his name ...)_

The man in the top hat appears alongside Emma after a while.  
"I heard you ask about our Illustrious Spy Master." He asks with an amused smile.  
"Yes, in fact it is." Emma answers confidently. "Can you tell me what you heard about she ... well, the thing about killing someone?"

He takes his hat off for a moment to run a hand through his hair, pursing his lips uncertainly, then put his hat back on.  
"Of course I've heard the rumors; they've been floating around for ages." Jefferson replies. "And obviously Cora Mills IS able to kill someone, on the other hand whether she would be able to kill a loved one? I'm not sure, but then again, who can say that she even loved her husband? In royalty, especially in the castle, marriage is rarely seen with love, not that it never happens, it is only very rare. "

Emma doesn't know what to say to that. Jefferson gives her a small smile and reaches out to ask her for a dance which she politely accepts.

Jefferson gives Emma a strangely intense look as he gently swings her across the dance floor to the light music.  
"A word of advice you should be careful in  
asking about that stuff." He said. "The gossip mill is one thing, but if you hang out with Cora ... and it looks like you are, given the ceremony earlier... well, tact and distraction will keep you safe. "

With that, he slips away, as if he hadn't just left Emma staggering.

**She takes the opportunity to take leave of the party, her head still spinning with all this new information ...**

_(I don't know how much to believe or what to think of all this, I usually do not put stock in gossip, but when there is enough in common between all the rumors ...)_

Between her turbulent thoughts and her ignorance of the castle, the fact that she only gets lost twice on the way back to Cora's room feels like a victory.

**When she arrives in front of Cora's room ...**

Regina is not waiting for her, nor does she appear to be invisible.

_(I couldn't be gone long enough that they notice it, right? They are both so busy.)_

Either way, Regina doesn't seem to show up when Emma arrives.

**It slips inside the room ...**

Once the door closed behind her, she lets out a relieved breath...

That almost turns into a scream as she throws her hands over her mouth, surprised by the magical glow in Cora's eyes in the dark.  
"Do you think I'm stupid?" Interrogates the Spy Master with pursed lips.

She lights two candles at once, throwing the room with a soft glow that somehow makes her more threatening.

Emma, dare not meet the gaze of the other woman, and instead looks away from her face as the Spy Master sits in the chair, crossing one leg over the other. She folds one arm back, resting the other on the armrest of the chair to support her chin with her fist. The other hand plays with her cane a way that seems ... deliberate. Emma swallows nervously.  
"Good?" Cora asks.  
"I ..." Emma hesitates.

But despite the prompt, Cora doesn't really give her a chance to respond.  
"See I know you're a smart girl." She says. "That's why I'm trying to figure out what exactly you thought would happen here."  
"I just wanted...!" Try Emma before Cora cuts her off.  
"To test my patience? My generosity? Because it doesn't tend to end well for most people, I'm the Spy Master, find out what's going on in this realm, in the capital and especially in the castle ... it's literally my job, what enabled you to sneak up? What could have been so urgent? Or, if it wasn't an urgent matter, would I dare even ask what you were doing that you were feeling a urgent need to hide?"  
"I'm sorry, okay?" Emma sigh. "It was..."

Telling Cora the truth right now seems like a bad idea, given her mood and the fact that Emma still doesn't know what to make of everything she heard about the woman in front of her.

_(And frosty as she is, I feel like I would get a very different lick if she knew what I was talking about.)_  
"It was a mistake." Emma admits. "I did not want be locked in this room all day. "

Cora hums skeptically.  
"You don't seem to like what I'm doing, I'm doing it for keep you safe in a viper's den."  
She explains. "Maybe I should punish you… maybe that would instill a sense of seriousness in you."

Oddly enough, that's what infuriates Emma.

_(It all looks like a show she puts on, like another of her tests she is intimidating and i still don't know exactly what happened spent with her husband, but ... if she really had wanted to punish me, she would have done it already, that seems like a tactic to scare me ... fine, if she wants to play, we'll play ...)_


	12. Meet Cora's Fuzzy Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting caught sneaking around, Emma decides not to be intimidated by Cora which leads the Spy Master to introduce her to her best friends.

**Cora's room, a few moments after Emma returns...**

Emma stares at Cora who has just lectured her about her night excursion.  
"I know what you are doing." She declares.  
"Oh?" Cora is surprised. "Say it."  
"You are trying to scare me." The blonde hisses. "But that won't work, I'm not a delicate flower that will wither if you look at me the wrong way, I can handle myself and I can handle YOU."  
"Too bad." Sigh the other woman. "Fear is a useful and powerful tool."

Her voice is disappointed, but her eyes shine with the faintest swirls of approval.  
"Frankly, I usually don't have to put in a lot of effort at all." She mentions. "I usually find it given to me for free, you seem to be a rare anomaly."  
"Maybe I just have more courage than most of the people you deal with." Emma points out. "And you can't say that you aren't wooing their fear, not with all your… image being what it is."

Emma waves to Cora's clothes, her cane, and the collection of spiders in the Spy Master's bedroom.

Cora raises an eyebrow, her lips curled.  
"May be." She accepts. "But did you think I was playing a role that was already assigned to me? Most people are afraid of what they don't understand, especially when it comes to people who are… different from them. "

Emma has to make a conscious effort not to reach her pointy elven ears, remembering the weird looks she received all her life especially in her childhood.

_(Guess I understand a bit of where she's coming from, if people react to my ears so strongly what should they think of her?_ _passion for spiders or the veil she wears all the time ...?)_  
"It comforts them to put me in a box." Cora explains. "And I see no reason not to use their preconceptions to my advantage."  
"That makes sense, I guess." Emma nods.

Cora sighs and gets up from her chair. She drifts to one of her terrariums, stroking a finger along the glass.  
"Yet ... your little excursion has grown nerve-racking, misplaced though it is, I can appreciate it." She says. "Tell me, Emma, do you still feel brave?"  
"Why?" Emma asks cautiously.  
"Since you are so clever, I thought maybe I could introduce you to my babies." Cora answers. "If you feel up to it, sure."

Her words are definitely questionable.

_(Since when have I ever backed down from a challenge?)_  
"I would love to meet them." Emma says with a big smile.

Cora's eyebrows rub lightly in awe.  
"Let me introduce you, then." She says.

She leads Emma past the terrarium closest to the bed. She removes the cover with one hand, allowing the spider inside  
pull up her other arm. The spider is the length of its palm, full of purple and blue stripes with large eyes perched on its shoulder.

_(It's actually pretty cute!)_  
"This is Alecto." Introduce Cora. "I've had it for a long time."

Emma takes a hesitant step forward, and Alecto steps back along Cora's arm. Stopping on his mistress's hand to look at Emma with his shining eyes.  
"He doesn't hurt you." Assures Cora. "They all obey me."

_(It's strange to attribute a personality trait to a spider, but I could swear he's looking at me curiously.)_

Despite Cora's assurances, Emma slowly extends her hand. Her finger makes contact with the little animal's fuzzy head and she scratches it as gently as possible. Alecto squirms happily, patting his paws on Cora's hand and pushing Emma's finger again with her head.  
"It seems he likes you." Cora points out. "It's rare."  
"He must be a good judge of character." Emma says.

Cora looks at Alecto with an unreadable expression. His curiosity satisfied, Alecto climbs up to his mistress's shoulder.  
"Let me introduce you to some of the others." Cora said.

She leads Emma to the bedside table, which houses the largest of spiders.

_(Why do I feel like it's STILL kind of a test like she's trying to scare me even now? Or if she doesn't scare me completely then measure how much I can take before I break?)_

Cora lifts the lid, but the spiders stay put, surprisingly docile.  
"The ones on the bedside table are Ophelos, Desma, Agape, Milo, Calla and Tychon." She indicates, pointing each to his turn.

The largest spider in the group being Agape, who is almost half the size of Emma's head. A small part of the blonde is still a little scared, but knowing that Cora's friends are not going to harm her, it calms that part down enough easily.  
"They are a little adorable." Emma admits.  
"They are." Cora nods. "But not many people think so, this group is the best bred, if you want to hold one, Milo is a loving and affectionate stranger."

Milo is fuzzy and brown, he slaps his paws happily when Cora says his name.  
"Of course." Accept Emma. "Why not?"

Emma scratches Milo's head the same way she did with Alecto earlier, and Milo strites in a way that almost sounds like a purr.  
"Very good." Approves Cora. "Now just reach out your hand and he'll walk in it."

Emma does exactly that, and Milo climbs into her hand. The young woman lets out a small laugh.

_(Oh, that tickles!)_

Milo claps Emma's hand to us, as if he is excited by the vibrations that the laughter of the young woman creates.  
"Aww!" Emma burst out with a big, silly smile. "You're right, he's a little darling, what made you decide to start keeping spiders as pets?"  
"I don't know if I would classify them as pets." Cora answers.

She runs a hand over one of them.

_(Calla, I think.)_

And it looks like the spider is relying on Cora's touch.  
"I take care of them, sure, but my babies are a better term than pets." Cora explains. "They also serve a few things."  
"Oh?" Emma is surprised. "You mean besides matching the aesthetic you cultivate?"

Cora gives her a sideways glance that is clearly amused against her will, and Emma feels herself smiling in response.  
"Spiders make VERY good helpers when you are a spy." Points out the Spy Master. "Not these in peculiar, usually ... They're a little too big to blend in, but I've got hundreds more, smaller than the fingernail of your pinky, and they make quite the little secret agents. "  
"Huh, interesting, how does that work?" Emma asks curious. "Can you talk to them, or is it a magic thing?"  
"Ah ah ah." Cora said with a click of her tongue. "I have to keep a mystery, right?"  
"I think you covered that up, honestly." Sniffs the blonde.

Cora laughs, the way she looks Emma sends heat flourish in the young woman's chest, and she must fight the urge to blush and timidly bow her head like a schoolgirl.  
"I am impressed." Confess Cora. "You are very nice to them, even Regina took a while before she could touch them with any level of comfort ..."  
"It does not matter." Emma said.  
"No it is." Replies the other woman. "You are compassionate, it is a fact that deserves to be commended."

This time Emma blushes, and no force in the world can stop it. Milo comes back down to the table and Cora puts each spider back in her terrarium.  
"So, did you ever learn anything useful when you sneaked up tonight?" She asks suddenly.

The heat fades instantly.

_(Oh oh...)_


	13. Princess in training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma talks to Cora about her late husband, she is then trained by Regina to improve her role as a princess before returning to see the Spy Master

**Cora's bedroom, after Emma gets acquainted with the spiders from the Spy Master...**

Emma can't contain the nervous laughter bubbling inside her.  
"What have I ... what have I learned?" She stutters.  
"Yes." Cora said. "You attended a party, didn't you? Did you waste the whole evening, or did you glean something valuable from your conversations tonight?"

_(Well ... she seems to have calmed down, maybe this is a good time to tackle this?)_

Emma takes a strengthening breath, then meets Cora's gaze again.  
"I have heard a lot of conflicting stories." She mentions. "And I don't know how much to trust ... but I actually heard a lot from you."

Cora sniffles half amused, half dismissive at that.  
"I'm not surprised." She admits. "I find that I am often the subject of gossip around the castle, what fascinates them so now?"

Emma bites her lip hesitantly and rubs a hand on the back of her neck.  
"Well…" She sighs hesitantly. "They were telling me about your ... late husband? They all think you ... killed him, is there any truth to that?"

Cora stands still like a statue, not looking at Emma for a long time.

When she meets Emma's hazel eyes again, her expression is carefully neutral.  
"I wouldn't put stock in the rumor mill, personally, but to each their own." She says. "If you will excuse me, I have some business to take care of."

**Cora leaves her bedroom without another word, leaving Emma alone...**

_(Well that didn't answer any of my questions.)_

Emma collapses on Cora's bed with a frustrated sigh and she hopes she hasn't screwed it all up.

_(I probably should have approached this more tactfully, she acts like nothing can hurt her, but it clearly struck a nerve and despite what Rumple and the gossip are saying, she seems more hurt than angry.)_

Sleep that night is slow in coming.

**The next morning shortly after dawn ...**

Emma wakes up to find Cora still missing, and Regina standing silently over her, arms folded.

_(Holy shit! She could announce herself instead to be fucking creepy!)_  
"We are going from the Spring Temple." Regina announcement.  
"I guess it's not like I have something better to do." Emma sighs rolling her eyes.

Regina sniffles then moves to help Emma get dressed.

**A few minutes later...**

It doesn't take long to get to the temple, and it isn't until the two women finally arrive that Regina tells Emma why they're there.  
"Princess in training?" Emma asks skeptically. "Of you?"

Regina rolls her eyes at the other woman's tone.  
"Do you see anyone else here?" She breathes exasperated.  
"So what Rumple said yesterday was…" Emma said. "I mean, are you a princess?"  
"An autumn princess, yes." Regina answers. "Try not to overdo it, I certainly don't."  
"I'm just struggling to understand ..." The blonde confesses, frowning in concentration. "Doesn't that mean you're better ranked than your own mother, then? Why are you working for her?"

Regina arch an eyebrow, her lips curled in amusement.  
"You really don't understand WHO my mother is, do you?" She laughs. "It's almost ... cute."

Her smirk subsides, her gaze growing serious.  
"I might be a princess, but my mother has a much bigger role." Regina explains. "I serve her with fun and, more importantly, I learn from her."

_(She's really loyal to her mother, more than that even.)_

Emma doesn't know exactly why, but it reassures her.

_(Cora can't be as cold as people think if she's earned such loyalty, even if it's her daughter.)_

In an instant, Regina's concentration slumps, boredom returning to her expression as her chocolate gaze recedes.  
"More." She adds. "I don't care about being a princess."

A small shrug accompanies her words, and Emma must be laughing at that.  
"So why are you teaching me?" She asks amused.  
"Just because I don't like it doesn't mean I can't play the part properly when needed." Regina declares. "And YOU accepted that, so take it seriously."

_(Ok, I hate to admit it but ... she's not wrong.)_

With a big sigh, Emma gives in.  
"Very well, teach me the ways of the princess, oh sage and great mistress."

It gives the brunette's face a badly suppressed half-smile.  
"Just spending time with my mom should do enough to hone your tact and your ability to read between the lines." Regina points out. "So we need to focus on  
physical aspects of the thing. "  
"Such as?" Emma asks suspiciously.  
"Balance, etiquette and all the other boring rules and regulations." Explains the other woman.

_(Oh joy ... someone save me now!)_

**At this precise moment ...**

Blue and Jefferson appear in the temple, the two make their way to Regina and Emma upon seeing them.  
"Good, good, good." Jefferson said looking amused. "The Princesses of Autumn  
and spring sets in the spring temple, do I have to take a venetian to see if it has also started to snow in the summer quarter?"  
"You can waste your time however you want." Regina sniffs. "It makes no difference to me."  
"What are you two doing together?" Blue asks cautiously.

Regina glances at Emma, like, 'Well? You answer she! But don't stop!' Which seems unfair.

_(I'm a terrible liar, so staying as close to the truth as possible seems like the best way to go.)_  
"Considering my past." Emma said. "I don't really know anything about castle life, court life, or being a princess, honestly, Regina was giving me some advice."  
"Oh, big mistake." Chuckles Blue. "Princess Morticia over there doesn't know anything about the right etiquette, that's exactly the sort of thing you should come up with."  
"Your nicknames never get smarter, do they?" Regina growls.

Jefferson rolls his eyes slipping discreetly at Emma.  
"Pay no attention to them." He advises. "They get like this whenever they're close to each other, it's probably going to be awhile before they even remember we're here."

Leaving them to their argument quickly, devolved, Emma ends up having a good time with Jefferson.

_(And Regina and Blue too, if I'm honest they're all kind of ... fun to hang out with, I didn't expect that at all.)_

**Later in the day...**

Regina and Emma separate from Blue and Jefferson, heading to the Winter Quarter to meet Cora.  
"So why the Winter Quarter?" Emma asks with curiosity.

Regina lets out an exasperated sigh, but it feels less cutting than yesterday.  
"My mother is visiting the Winter Temple." She replies. "I have to attend, and since I can't leave you alone ..."  
"I mean, you could." Emma interrupts. "Nothing don't stop. "

Regina shakes her head, the corner of her lip contracting upward slightly.  
"Good try." She sneers. "But no, my mother gave me strict orders on this."

**As a summon, Cora Mills appears a moment later...**

She falls in step with the other two women without a second of hesitation.  
"She's right, Emma." She said surprising the young woman. "Now I'm sure you can find a cozy tavern or a window near the temple to wait for Regina to come back for you and ..."  
"What no!" Emma exclaims with a pout. "I also want to visit the winter temple!!!"  
"Ah, uh ..." Regina stutters. "I don't ... um ... not sure it's ..."

Cora's lips are already curling in her familiar, amused smile in private.

_(Looks like I made her happy.)_  
"Are you sure?" Cora asks, ending her daughter's stuttering.  
"It's just a temple, isn't it?" Emma said. "Why shouldn't I."  
"Well then." Smiles the Spy Master. "Regina, my dear, you can have the rest of the evening to yourself, Emma can follow me for you."  
"As much as I would like an evening off." Regina declares with a frown. "Mother, do you really think ...?"  
"You worry too much darling." Cora interrupts. "I'm sure Emma will behave admirably."

Regina looks downright skeptical at this  
"If you say so, mother." She says.

She offers one last lingering look, then shrugs and disappears into the shadows.  
"Doesn't she like me or something?" Emma asks a little disappointed at the idea. "Why would taking you to the temple be too much for me?"  
"Regina doesn't particularly hate you." Reassures Cora when she sees the blonde's distress. "She's just slow to warm up for people by nature I'm sure that she will come, no matter what she is an accomplished professional ... she never let her feelings interfere with her work. "  
"Right." Emma sigh.

_(Now, off to the Winter Temple, I can't wait to see what it looks like ...)_


	14. Undressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina gets an evening off as Emma volunteers to replace her as Cora's assistant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little chapter

**On the road to the temple of winter ...**

Cora questions Emma about her training as a princess. The young woman filled it as much as possible, without noticing that they had stopped in a sort of locker room.

**Once inside the locker room in question ...**

Cora looks at Emma expectantly, but the blonde isn't afraid to hide her confusion.  
"Well?" Cora said raising an eyebrow.  
"Well what?" Emma asks confused.  
"Are you going to stay here or are you going to help me?" Sigh the Spy Master.  
"Help you with ...?" Ask the blonde.

Cora's mouth curls into a full smile making no secret of her amusement. Fun at Emma's expense.  
"My daughter usually helps me take off my clothes before entering the temple." She explains. "And you WERE the one who wanted to come and fill her role, were you?"  
"Uh ... why do you need to undress before entering the temple?" Emma asks.  
"Because it's a public bath, of course." Cora answers with a smirk.

Emma's mouth goes dry at the hearing of these words.  
"And you want me to ..." She stutters, her eyes widening.

_(I can't even bring myself to say it out loud.)_

Cora's smile widened.  
"Indeed." She nods. "Unless you're weighed up?"

_(How could I pass up such an opportunity?)_  
"If you think I'm intimidated by this." Emma laughs. "You clearly haven't done your research on me."  
"Oh, I was so hoping you would say that." Replica Cora.

Of course, it's not that easy. Emma can feel Cora's body heat up even through her clothes and fingers of the blonde itch to touch the exposed skin.

_(But that's not what's going on here, I'm just helping her take off her layers of clothes, that's all.)_

Which poses problem number two: Cora's ridiculously complex outfit.  
"I hope you realize your outfit doesn't make any practical sense." Emma breaths exasperated rolling her eyes.  
"Mm." Cora hums in recognition. "Sometimes we have to sacrifice for style."

Emma rolls her eyes again, grappling with the clasps of the other woman's collar.

_(There is definitely something weird about it, she's obviously more familiar with how her outfit works than I am why am I doing this when she could probably undress faster on her own?)_

Noticing the young woman's hesitation, Cora gives her a puzzled look.  
"Do you have something in mind?" She asks.  
"Just ... does Regina always do this?" Emma asks. "Undress you I mean."

Cora tilts her head, undoes her own auburn hair as Emma finally unties the Spy Master's collar to the sides.

Emma moves to face Cora, undoing the clasps on the front of the collar.  
"When she accompanies me to the baths, yes." Cora answers.

She pulls the gloves with each of her hands slowly, deliberately.  
"It's more efficient that way." She adds with a shrug.

She stops, raising a sardonic eyebrow at Emma.  
"At least." She says. "Usually it is."

Emma's pointy ears get hot.  
"It's not my fault your dress is too complicated." Growls the slightly offended blonde. "I bet even Regina didn't do it right the first time."

Cora chuckles, a surprisingly gentle smile on her lips.  
"No." She admits. "I guess she didn't."

_(Seems like there is a story there, but ... I don't know why, I hesitate to pry.)_

Instead, Emma reaches out to touch Cora's slightly transparent black veil.  
"Should I ..." she asks "I mean, are you planning to wear it indoors, or...?"

Cora's hand squeezes hers, exerting just a little too much pressure.  
"I'm not taking it off." She hisses. "Never!"  
"Oh ..." Emma wonders. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean ..."  
"Its good." The other woman sighs, letting go of her hand. "You didn't know, now you know."

_(So this is clearly a sore point.)_

Emma walks back behind Cora, to untie the rest of the corsetry, until she can finally loosen the dress enough for Cora to come out.

**And then...**

Cora is only in her red and white underwear made of lace and satin. Emma almost feels dizzy at the sight. The blonde turns around to avoid the temptation to stare, blushing all over her chest at the slightest glimpse of the Spy Master.  
"You have, ah ... finished." Emma stutters. "Should I...?"

Cora's sudden presence behind her back sends a shiver down her spine, the hairs on her arms rising.  
"Allow me to return the favor." Purrs Cora in her ear.  
"You don't have to ..." Starts Emma  
"Please, I insist." Cut the Spy Master.

Her hands go to work to untangle Emma:  
undo the blonde hair and unlace the turquoise green dress. Her touch is more expert than that of the young woman, although Emma's dress is much simpler than Cora's.

Emma didn't say much, most of her brain working not to let exactly what she felt was escaping.

_(More than the fact that she's almost naked behind me .... I really like allowing her to steer and position me as she pleases, although what that says about ME, I shudder to think.)_

The last tie comes off and Emma steps out of her clothes. She's never been ashamed of nudity, nor too afraid to change in front of strangers, but it looks quite different.

Emma feels Cora's gaze on her like a physical touch but beyond that ... she feels taken apart by the Spy Master, as if the other woman can see inside her and undo her hunk piece by piece as simply and easily as she did with Emma's dress.

_(I'm not sure I would mind even if she did.)_

Cora pulls back and Emma takes a deep breath, her lungs hot. She turns to face the other woman, still avoiding Emma's gaze, Cora doing the courtesy of not mentioning how visibly agitated the blonde is.  
"Let's put our things aside and go inside, right?" Proposes Cora.

_(With Cora Mills, in a public bath? Yeah .... OK, let's go!)_


	15. Stuck against the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Cora spend time in the public baths before returning to the castle and having an interesting interaction bringing a conversation about Rumpletilskin

**Once in the innermost parts of the temple**   
**of winter...**

It is deliciously hot, the steam escapes from the heated baths in an almost purifying way.  
"Come." Cora said to Emma. "There is one pool in particular that I love ..."

She leads Emma to a lavender-scented pool, sinking into it with a sigh that sends all the blood in the blonde's body rushing south.  
"Join me." Prompt Cora. "There is plenty of room."

_(She's not wrong, these baths are huge.)_

Emma enters the water far enough from Cora that she won't be tempted to do anything stupid, letting out a hiss of pleasure from the heat.  
"Isn't that glorious?" Cora asks.

_(Don't look at her, don't think how erotic her voice is, Emma!)_

Emma nods in agreement.  
"Definitely more luxurious than any bath I have taken before." How does she.

The two women relax for a while, but finally silence comes to Emma.

_(But what can I say that won't seem terribly ignorant or naive?)_  
"So... the houses." Emma said. "It looks like there are rivalries there? Blue and Regina certainly don't seem to like each other, anyway."  
"THAT'S an understatement!" Laughs Cora. "I mentioned the tournament, yes? Houses are still vying for power."  
"Is that why they don't get along?" Asks the blonde.

Cora laughed openly this time, throwing some of her auburn hair over her shoulder.  
"I'm sure that plays a part in their feud." She nods. "But no, that's not the only reason for my daughter's arguments with Princess Blue, sometimes people's personalities just collide."

She tilts her head back languidly, sinking deeper into the hot water.  
"Cala has been almost a hundred cycles of this ... house division." Add Cora. "Without a unifying presence on the throne, but who knows? Maybe one day, Sumallintering will have another queen to lead us into a new one era of prosperity, a real league of the queen of royalty, which will be able to put an end to the petty quarrels between house."

Emma is not sure what Cora is talking about, but the other woman says these deaths as one might tell a pleasant dream.

And then Cora gets up and Emma has to look away so as not to be overwhelmed by the sight of the water rushing over the smooth skin of the Spy Master.  
"It's enough, I think." Declare Cora. "It's time to go home."

**A few moments later, on the way back to the castle ...**

Emma is silent most of the time, but the thought of spending another night in Cora's bed after their time in the bathhouse prompted her to ask:  
"Am I going? That is, you don't have ..."  
"Yes?" Cut Cora with a raised eyebrow. "Spit it out."  
"Guess I'll stay in your room tonight?" Emma asks. "Since you haven't said anything about providing a room to me, it seems odd that a castle this large doesn't have a room available for a princess."

Cora's footsteps slow down as she reflects on Emma.  
"This is precisely the problem in fact ... there is no quarter yet free fit for a princess, after all you're no longer a  
tavern girl, remember we can't exactly  
expect you to sleep in the barracks in the meantime."  
"But can I share a room with you?" Ask Emma skeptical.

♥ ️  
**Cora stops once inside the castle ...**

Pulling Emma up and leaning the blonde against a wall before she can react.

Cora is not much taller than Emma, but her presence is looming as she presses the young woman between her and the wall.

_(Oh my God...)_  
"Is there a reason why this shouldn't be appropriate?" Cora asks with a sort of purr.

Emma shivers as one of Cora's hands strokes her blonde hair, struggling to keep her breathing steady.  
"I had the impression that you found the accommodation ... satisfactory." Mentions Cora with a smirk.

The last word comes out again like a throat purr. Emma is working, her mouth is getting dry like the streets of summer.  
"What are you...?" She breathes.

Cora leans even closer. Even through the veil, Emma can feel the Spy Master's breath on her ear, and the hair on the back of her neck is standing upright.  
"Hold on." Cora said.

Emma's heart is frozen in her chest and she stays completely still.

_(I'm not sure I could find the power to move even though I had the will.)_  
"Good girl." Compliment Cora.  
"What are you doing?" Emma asks with her cheeks turning pink.

She tries to match Cora's whisper and  
her voice creaks embarrassingly. She clears her throat and tries again.  
"Why are we ...?"

Cora touches the end of Emma's braid with one hand. The young woman's face becomes hot. She feels turned on anticipation, waiting for Cora to really touch her really touch her or say  
something... anything. She is so hyper aware of every movement of the Spy Master, that she manages not to miss the subtle and skillful movement of the fingers of Cora on the hand which does not block it to the wall. A small piece of mirrored glass falls from Cora's sleeve and between her delicate fingers.  
🖤

Cora raises the mirror close enough to Emma's face that she can still be looking at her.

The mirror is tilted, and when Emma looks down on it, she can see Rumpletilskin's bored gaze in the two women.

_(Is he looking at us? Why?)_

Emma waits with breath for something to happen, but Rumpletilskin turns and leaves, his expression like the thunder.

As soon as he's gone, Cora pulls back from Emma, straightens her clothes and continues walking as if nothing had happened.

She almost disappears in the hallway before Emma catches her breath and rushes to catch up.  
"What was it?" She asks.  
"Nothing for you." Cora answers.  
"As if I would take that for an answer." Emma growls.

Cora smirks at she, raising an eyebrow.  
"I can't make it easy for you." She says. "Or you'll never learn."

Emma resists the urge to stomp her foot like an irritated child, and rolls her eyes instead.  
"That WAS Rumple, right?" She hisses. "Can't I imagine things?"

Cora gently shrugs her shoulders.  
"May be." She replies. "Or maybe it was just a passing servant, or a wandering noble stumbling in their room after one of Prince Neal's parties."

Its tone is too deliberate, and Emma hears the high fun in it.

_(She's trying to push me into another of her games, but I won't take the bait, it was definitely Rumple, and for some reason Cora wanted him to see us both in this ambiguous position.)_  
"What's going on between you two?" Emma asks. "You're playing kind of a game, but I can't figure out why."  
"Looks like you have quite a mystery in your hands." Cora declares. "So I would hate to ruin the end of your plot, that would be ..."

Cora is then cut off by Regina who materializes in the shadows in front of them, looking serious.

_(Oh, oh ... I wonder what's the matter ...?)_


	16. Childhood friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after her day with Cora at the Winter Temple, Emma decides to go see someone she can trust and introduce to Regina at the same time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now halfway through this story, the plot will become clearer in the next chapters

**In the castle as Regina just interrupted**   
**the conversation between Cora and Emma...**

Cora pulls her daughter to the side, and they talk in muffled whispers that Emma can only slightly make out.

_(So, she WANTED Rumple to see us sooner, but why would she want him to find us in this kind of situation? What could she gain from him thinking we were having some kind of date?)_  
"... watch ... tried to corner ..." Regina said.  
"Are you sure he ...?" Cora asks. "Alright, continue..."

The rest of their quick conversation is entirely inaudible, and after another moment, Regina disappears again.

_(Looks like Regina is spying on Rumple for Cora? Maybe? From whom else could they have spoken? Especially considering how they reacted to each other when they saw each other the other day.)_  
"What was it?" Emma asks.  
"It does not bother you." Cora answers. "Let's not delay… it's been a long enough day like this."

Then she brings Emma back to her room for the night.

**The next day...**

Emma decides that asking for the stranger's advice gets her nowhere.

_(When have I ever paid attention to rumors and gossip before now? I'll take honest advice from someone I trust instead of a dozen gossip a day.)_

With this in mind, there is only one place to go that makes sense to Emma.  
"Regina, I'm going to my friend Lily's store today." Emma informs. "I know you would probably follow me anyway, but you are welcome to come with me as a friend, rather than as an invisible guard."

Regina looks at her, eyebrows arched in skepticism, then she shrugs.  
"As long as you don't try to run away on your own, this doesn't make any difference to me." She points out.

**A few moments later ...**

It is not a long walk from the castle to the  
Lily's shop, but despite everything, Regina prevents Emma from getting lost at least three times.

_(Granted, there are sometimes benefits to having a bodyguard... although I still don't know why I have to be protected so closely, especially by a babysitter who is ALSO a princess.)_

**When Regina and Emma finally arrive at Lily's store...**

Emma puts the mystery of her bodyguard out of her mind. It is now a mystery for another day.

**When the two women enter the shop ...**

A chime rings on the door, and Lily's voice screams from behind, where her workshop is.  
"Welcome! I'm with you in a moment!"

Emma can't help the smile that flies across her face at hearing that voice.  
"Take your time." She says. "We are in no rush."

Emma hears the sound of something falling, followed by a yelp and a muffled swear.

**A moment later ...**

Lily comes out of the forge, doing her best not to hesitate.  
"Emma!" She exclaims surprised and delighted. "You are here!"  
"You said you had your own store." Emma reminds. "I couldn't not come and see this."

Lily's smile stretches from ear to ear as she hugs Emma.  
"I'm so happy?" Lily declares. "I have a few clients who have appointments today, but ..."  
"I don't mind waiting, really." Emma Cup. "Oh, and before I forget, Lily, meet Regina Mills, Regina, this is Lily Page, my childhood friend."

The two women shake hands. Lily has a look friendly on her face and Regina...

_(Well at least she doesn't quite shine to Lily, she already is.)_  
"Nice to meet any of Emma's friends!" Lily said.  
"She is NOT my friend." Emma and Regina respond at the same time.

They both look at each other in surprise as Lily tries to hide an amused smile.  
"I am her bodyguard." Regina explains.

Lily's eyebrows rise at this.  
"Bodyguard?" She asks.  
"Haha, really funny story ..." Emma laughed softly. "It turns out I'm a princess, and that's why I live in the capital now."  
"Sensational." Lily hisses impressed.  
"Yeah, but enough about me!" Declares the blonde. "Who are your clients? Do you have important people?"

Lily seems to have about a million more questions for her friend, but she puffs up a bit on occasion to in turn impress Emma.  
"If you're a princess, I guess you live in the castle." Guess Lily. "So you may have heard of David Charming."  
"Oh yeah!" Remember Emma, "He's, uh ... the captain of the knights, isn't he?"

Lily nods.  
"He's one of my regulars." She informs. "I was actually just putting the final shine on my last track for him."  
"Impressive!" Congratulate Emma. "Well don't let me keep you, I'll just go through your goods until that you are done."  
"Don't be stupid, you can follow me." Sneers Lily amused by Emma's behavior. "I know you know how to be careful."

**Emma follows Lily into the blacksmith's workshop...**

But Emma can barely wait for Lily to settle down in front of her work before bursting.

_(Now that we're alone without Regina, I can finally bring up the topic that consumes me.)_  
"So, I wanted to ask…" Emma starts.  
"I knew it!" Lily cuts off, looking up from what she's doing to give her friend a smile. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're visiting me, but I could tell as soon as you walked in that you have something on your mind."  
"I just wondered ... what do you think of Cora?" Ask the blonde. "If you had heard rumors about her."

Lily frowns thoughtfully, pressing her lips together while returning her concentration to the book.  
"The Spy Master?" She asks for confirmation  
"Yes it's her." Emma nods.  
"I heard rumors, of course." Lily answers. "I never put a lot of stock in them, however."  
"Oh why not?" Ask her friend.  
"There are always rumors going around town, Emma." Explains the blacksmith. "They are just as likely to be a complete invention as to have even a grain of truth, especially when someone from the court is involved, personally I prefer to judge people on the basis of my own interactions with them, rather only on gossip, and since I have never met Cora ..."

_(I almost forgot how much Lily is able to make me feel better.)_  
"That ... makes a lot of sense." Approves Emma.  
"Yes of course." Lily declares. "But why are you asking?"  
"Oh ... I got it ... ah ..." The blonde stammered. "I spent time with her recently, since moving to the castle."

Lily hisses, long and low, nodding her head.  
"And? What do YOU think of her?" She asks.  
"I am not sure." Emma admits. "She's an enigma, and I also always feel in the dark about so many things."

_(That's not the least of the reasons she even picked me in particular for this role in the first place!)_  
"I'm not surprised." Lily said. "Being mysterious does probably part of the job description of a Spy Master, don't you think?"  
"Well if so, she's definitely good at her job." Mentions Emma.

Lily laughed, slapping Emma on the shoulder.  
"I wouldn't worry that much, Em." She advises. "You have always been a good judge of people, trust your instinct and listen to your heart, and it will not go astray, you are the only one to be able to decide what you think of her."  
"You know what? You are absolutely right." Approves Emma.

Her decision made, she feels infinitely better.  
"I'm glad I came here." She mentions.  
"Well, you are always welcome." Pointed out Lily. "... especially if you or your bodyguard want to buy something."

The two friends laugh at this, allowing Emma to relax even more before having to find Regina and return to the castle.


	17. At the end of the tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma discovers a secret passage leading her to an unexpected place where Cora asks her to perform a strange task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character appears but not for long

**After the visit to Lily's shop and a day with**   
**Regina, Emma goes back to Cora's room ...**

But when Emma enters the room, it is empty. Disappointment settles in her guts, and she decides not to analyze too closely.

_(I just can't wait for her to give me my own_  
_bedroom, that's all, it must be that, more Cora is a lot of things, but boring is definitely not, talking to her is much better than spending time alone in her bedroom.)_  
"Never mind." Emma sighs, shrugging her shoulders.

She drifts to the vanity mirror, getting up to begin to undo her blonde hair.  
"I bet she's doing ... Spy Master." Emma guesses. "Things that must be a lot more interesting than..."

She pauses when a draft hits her, raising goosebumps on her arms.

_(It's strange it normally looks like a furnace here.)_

Emma approaches the fireplace, hoping to avoid the cold, when her gaze falls on the bookcase.  
"Is this where it was before?" Emma wonders, frowning. "I could have sworn it was ..."

It only takes a few moments of close inspection to find the source of the draft and push the bookcase further up the wall.  
"Of course." Emma sniffs, rolling her eyes. "She has a secret passage in her room, that makes all the sense in the world."

_(The decision is now at hand, is it that I close this thing and act like I haven't found out or do I need to investigate further?)_

Cora is surprisingly unpredictable when she approves the indulgence towards Emma's curiosity, so the blonde has no idea what the other woman would think of her going on an adventure in the secret passage.

_(Cora is usually pretty deliberate, so she probably left that clue on purpose for me, but what if she didn't, and what's up with me for investigating?)_

Emma is briefly paralyzed with indecision, before finally making a choice.

_(If she didn't want me to find him, she just had to do a better job covering her tracks or giving me my own bedroom.)_

**Once her decision is made, Emma ventures into the secret passage ...**

This made her descend down a hallway, a sort of tunnel that seems to go on for Miles, taking so many twists and turns that Emma can't even imagine where she actually is.

At one point she can swear she sees movement and a flash of auburn hair. But that goes away before she can take a closer look.

**She finally stops walking around while...**

The path in front of her is blocked by a muscular female figure, in Asian-style armor but with a hood.  
"Oh! Hmm, hello." Hi Emma.

The hooded person, whose eyes Emma sees only shining in the veiled darkness of the tunnel, remain silent. The young woman swallows nervously.  
"I was just… uh…" Emma starts.

_(What, Emma? Trying to sneak into a place I don't belong? How am I even supposed to explain this?)_

**Emma is about to flounder for some kind of excuse when ...**

She feels a familiar hand resting on her shoulder. The warmth and comfort that flows through Emma to touch her almost makes her knees.  
"My apologies, Mulan." Said Cora's voice. "She's with me."

Silhouette...

_(Mulan, apparently.)_

...sign something to Cora, and Emma doesn't know if the other woman is silent or if it's a secret code reserved for the Spy Master.  
"That's right, she's my guest for the evening." Cora agrees. "I accept  
her responsibility."

Mulan signs something else, and Cora lets out a soft huff of laughter in Emma's ear.  
"I apologize for surprising you." Mention Cora. "I will try not to start over."

**Mulan nods and walks away, allowing the other two women to pass through the passage ...**

To find themself in a kind of splendid clearing underground.  
"Sensational!" Emma breath.

_(Guess it's kind of an underground secret garden, whatever it is, it's GORGEOUS!)_  
"What is this place?" Emma asks. "And why are you driving me here?"  
"I will explain everything on time." Cora answers. "But first..."

She plucks a fruit like Emma has never seen on a tree near them, tossing it in the air and catching it. The sight of its fingers wrapped around the delicate exterior of the fruit is strangely captivating.

She pierces the fruit, similar to a ruby red apple, with a knife, then hands it to Emma, an offering.  
"If you want to stay in the capital." Mention Cora. "I need you to eat it."  
"A fruit." Emma said uncertainly.

She looks at the juice flowing over the knife, crimson and viscous, like blood.  
"Are you sure?" She asks.

Cora gives she a small smile.  
"Indeed." She replies.

She tightens the fruit again, as if that would make it more attractive.  
"How does that have to do with my staying here?" Emma asks. "Why do you want me to eat it?"  
"I'm sorry." Cora sigh. "But I can't tell you yet, I wish I could, but that would defeat the purpose."  
"So I'm just supposed to eat it without knowing what it is, or why I have to?" Sniffs the blonde, crossing her arms.

Cora nods  
"That's what I'm asking you, yes." She confirms. "You don't have to accept this, i won't force you, it's a leap of faith, and if you choose not to take it, there will be no penalty, you can go back to your old life, go back to your cozy little tavern and pretend it's all just a living dream, you'll never need to see me again, if that's what you choose, but the choice must be yours, done entirely of your own accord."

Emma uncrosses her arms and gently shakes her head.  
"I just don't understand." She admits. "It's a FRUIT, I'm not afraid of that despite it seems to bleed ... I'm just puzzled as to why my stay here depends on its eat up, I thought you needed If that was to be a requirement, why do it now and not when you first brought me to Storybrooke?"  
"I forget what a smart girl you are." Compliments Cora. "Let's say just that I have to prove myself a theory, don't I?"

Emma doesn't bother to hide the way she rolls her eyes.  
"Very well then." She breathes, raising her arms in the air. "Can you at least tell me what it's going to do after you eat it?"

Cora gazes wide open behind her veil.  
"What do you mean?" She asks.  
"No, let me guess." Emma said raising a hand to silence Cora. "This stuff looks pretty damn is that going to test if I'm pure at heart? And if I listen, do I fall into an eternal sleep?"

Cora lets out a chuckle.  
"Alas, you are a bit irrelevant." She sneers. "Do you want to try guessing again?"  
"Well, if that's not it ... is it magic of the  
everything?" Emma asks. "It must be, I mean, look at it, not that, I really know what magic looks like, but it's got her name written all over it."  
"No." The other woman answers. "As far as I know, it's not magic."  
"Oh." Sigh the blonde. "Well that's a little boring, so, is it just an ordinary fruit? It must be delicious then, or maybe it's the other way around ... it tastes disgusting, and you're kind of pranking me."

Cora shakes her head at this.  
"I am quite serious, and none of this is a  
joke at your expense, I promise you." She declares. "And as for the taste, well... you'll have to tell me."

Emma sighs as she looks at the fruit again.  
"Do you really promise it won't hurt me?"  
She asks.  
"I swear to you." Cora answers.

She looks so serious, Emma can't help but  
feel reassured.  
"Well then." Emma nods.

Emma takes the fruit in the palm of her hand, with the knife still embedded in the weird apple, the blood-like juice flowing through her pale fingers.

_(And now ... time to find out what this apple will do to me ...)_


	18. Too much free time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Emma has tasted the mysterious fruit, Cora grants her what days off, but it quickly becomes boring for the young woman used to working

**In the secret underground garden...**

Cora tensed as Emma brought the apple-like fruit to her mouth, one of the Spy Master's hands slipping into a pocket tucked into her robe.

Ignoring the unappetizing juice dripping down her fingers, Emma bites into the mysterious fruit. The texture is different from anything she has eaten before, not bad, just unusual.

The blonde expected to something crunchy, but the texture is softer and more fibrous than a regular apple. The flavor is  
also more subtle than the one she is used to fruits, it is always sweet, but not too much.

Emma swallows the bite, wipes the blood juice off her chin, then raises her eyebrows at Cora.  
"Did something have to happen?" Emma asks.

Cora laughs, her shoulders relax as her gaze overwhelms Emma. The sound is lighter than what the blonde heard from the Spy Master do before, almost dizzy.  
"Apparently not." Cora smiles.

_(Well, that makes absolutely no sense, but she seems happy, so that's good.)_  
"Oookay." Emma sigh. "Should I eat more or ..."  
"It's all yours." Cora Cup. "Finish it if you want... if not, throw it away."  
"Are you going to tell me what the point of this was now?" Emma asks, dropping the strange apple on the floor.  
"On time." The other woman answers. "I swear, but I have preparations to do now, and a lot of planning must go."

Cora starts to mumble, no longer speaking  
to Emma. The blonde waits a moment to see if the Spy Master remembers her presence or if she is still too caught up in her own network of thoughts.

When it becomes clear that Cora is too deeply entangled, Emma speaks.  
"What kind of preparations?" She asks.

Cora looks at her, still half-attentive.  
"Like I said I'll tell you when the time is  
come." She unplaces. "But I'll be terribly busy for the next few days, then, consider it a vacation."  
"Really?" Defense Emma. "There is nothing else that you have need me to do? More etiquette training? Not that I like this stuff, but..."  
"Of course." Cora Cup. "More training certainly can't hurt, but I don't demand it of you, the time is you, to do as you want, just keep in mind may Regina go with you, this  
is non-negotiable."  
"I know I know." Emma breathes rolling her eyes.  
"Well." Nods the Spy Master. "So let's come back, okay?"

_(Free time, here I am ... !!)_

**A few days later, in a library in Castle...**

Emma has tea with Blue and finds herself rethinking her enthusiasm. Free time for her had seemed nice at the time, but the reality is less exciting than she hoped.

_(Exploring the Storybrooke capital is fun, but less on my own.)_

Even when Regina accompanies her without being invisible, the silence of the dumbass and her monosyllabic responses are little better than being alone.

Visiting Lily had turned out to be a dead end, as the blacksmith was up to her ears in her job due to the upcoming tournament.

So when Blue invited Emma for tea, the blonde eagerly agreed, hoping to avoid boredom, but...

_(All I really want is to spend more time with Cora.)_  
"Am I boring you?" Blue asks.  
"Oh no." Emma answers embarrassed. "Sorry, I..."  
"Do you have something more pressing on your mind?" Suppose the princess of spring.

Emma's cheeks heat up.  
"Something like that." She admits.  
"Well, it's certainly not the silent specter you call a bodyguard." Teases Blue. "So what is it is?"

Regina narrows her eyes offended at the comparison Blue just made of her.  
"Oh, I'm not silent, I have a lot of words for you, Blue." Regina sniffs. "Just none that you would like to hear, especially in polite company."

Blue rolls her eyes, and opens her mouth ready to reply.

Emma interrupts the two women, trying to prevent another argument.  
"I just want something to do." She mentions. "I'm not used to not working."

Blue wrinkles her nose, as if Emma has just proclaimed her desire to roll in horse manure.  
"Why would you want to WORK?" Blue asks with a disgusted grimace.  
"To keep me busy." Emma answers with a shoulder shrug. "To feel fulfilled."

Blue looks questionable at best.  
"If you say so." She sighs. "Sadly, I'm not aware of a lot of princess-worthy work, I'd say ask your bodyguard there, but she barely qualifies."

This throws up another argument between Regina and Blue, but Emma is only half tuned in after she gets the idea.

_(Works Regina, she works for Cora, which means maybe she can do some work too, and maybe it will be a chance to find out more about her and what she does too.)_

**The next day...**

It's pretty easy for Emma to know what they're meeting Cora is supposed to be. The difficult part is finding a decent hiding place in the hallways.

Emma's plan is to ditch the Spy Master, but this idea is almost ruined when the blonde sees the dress Cora is wearing.

Emma's hazel eyes almost escape from head to head. Seen all of the other woman's exposed skin, one way or another, this is even more alluring than when the two women were naked in the Winter Temple.

_(Holy shit! She knows EXACTLY what she's working with and how framing to its best advantage.)_

It would be awesome if Emma was able to think of anything other than how badly she wants Cora to touch her right now.

Still, she manages to maintain a presence of mind sufficient to come out from behind the pillar, rather than tripping over her own skirts. She steps forward with a cheerful bounce.  
"I found you!" She gushes.

Cora stops half a step, one of her hands instinctively flying up to her chest in surprise.  
"Emma!" She breathes surprised. "I assure you there are easier ways to get my attention."  
"May be." Emma concedes. "But none are this fun."

Cora shakes her head gently, her auburn hair fluttering as she does so, an amused smile at the corners of her lips.

_(I wonder if it's even possible that she_ _looks less than gorgeous.)_  
"Well." Cora sigh. "Now that you've half scared me, can I assume it's because you needed me for something?"  
"Actually ... uh ..." Emma hesitates, chewing her lip lower. "Is it a bit the opposite?"  
"Oh?" The Spy Master is surprised.  
"There's nothing you need help with, is there?" Questions the blonde hopefully.

Cora slowly arched an eyebrow, not bothering to hide her amusement.  
"You are interested in politics, aren't you?" She sneers. "Or have you already exhausted all the different fun paths in Storybrooke? If so, I'm sure it could set a record."  
"Um, not ... quite." Confess Emma. "For one or the other, I think what you're doing is more interesting than wandering the city alone, so ... if there is any interesting business you might need help with, I'd be happy to help, that is, if you don't mind."

Cora hums in her thoughts, considering the idea.  
"In fact." She said after a while. "There's a way you could be of use to me this afternoon, although it's not exactly glamorous."

Her voice contains a warning note and Emma snorts in response.  
"And treating the bar for a bunch of neglected drunks was it?" She points out. "Please."  
"Touch." Laughs Cora. "Follow me, then, and keep SILENCE."

_(Yes! Finally something to do ...!)_


End file.
